


Destroying Fate In Her Wake

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Gen, but it has kyosaya, its hard to explain, no rebellion stuff, the kyosaya is really vague, this is more of a series study kinda thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an unknown universe, all but forgotten, a fourteen year old with blue hair and a broken heart became the destroyed result of her hope.<br/>With her was a red haired girl, scarred in a less physical aspect. But that didn't make her heart any less broken. </p><p>In an undefined universe, with no time or space to set it, a girl beyond age or dimension shot brilliantly lit arrows into the sky.</p><p>(Or: A Study of Despair, Salvation, and Hope as experienced by Sayaka Miki and Kyouko Sakura)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroying Fate In Her Wake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amdehais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdehais/gifts).



> I always wondered what exactly Madoka did to the witches at the end of the series. They existed, but she erased all of them as if they never did.
> 
> So what happened to the souls of the magical girls the witches are borne from?
> 
> And their victims?

In an unknown universe, all but forgotten, a fourteen year old with blue hair and a broken heart became the destroyed result of her hope.  
With her was a red haired girl, scarred in a less physical aspect. But that didn't make her heart any less broken.

\--------

An incredible force threw Kyoko across the room, almost down to the floor below. She barely even had time to process what was going on around her; all she managed to grasp was a flurry of meaningless and eerily colorful pictures and figures and symbols (and that small child had beautiful and very familiar blue hair) and then-  
Her body seemed to collapse in on itself, flying away from the pressure around it; a shattering sound could be heard, the lights and visions of the world were fading away and being replaced by a blue mess that seemed angry in its haste to flood the room they were in, and Kyoko screamed.  
"SAYAKA!"

\--------

In an undefined universe, with no time or space to set it, a girl beyond age or dimension shot brilliantly lit arrows into the sky.

\--------

She didn't know how it happened or when it happened: one moment she was clinging to a rail and the next she was standing in what appeared to be a three-dimensional, warped chessboard with railroad tracks and music notes all over the place.  
Kyoko took one look around (how did she not realize a witch was coming?) and saw Sayaka falling in slow motion, as if she was in water. Her mind snapped back to her. She transformed into her magical girl outfit while leaping up to catch her, fighting off wheels and trains, heading right for that witch.  
She stopped right in front of the creature's face. A scream emitted from it, chilling her right to her core, because there was absolutely no way that was Sayaka's voice, half mangled and raw and tortured, there was just no way!  
"What the hell are you?!" She cried out, all too aware of the limp body in her arms. "What did you do to Sayaka?!"  
The creature began to attack again, still screaming that awful scream, and Kyoko wanted this to stop, just stop, this could not be happening...

\--------

A train passed by, sending her pink locks flying, blocking out her words of denial.  
But, that's all it was. Denial. Regardless of whether or not the other two heard her, the truth was unyielding.

_"If you ever feel like dying for the sake of the universe, call me anytime. I'll be waiting for you!"_

\--------

Kyoko held out her soul gem while musing about stories of love and courage winning in the end. There seemed to be hints of murky darkness around the edges of it.  
But she still hoped. She didn't have much of a choice.

\--------

There was something heavy surrounding her from all sides. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Or feel, smell, hear.  
All she could do was wait in the violent, crushing darkness. Yet she was well aware that she had turned into something terrible.

_"Sayaka, please remember! I know you didn't want to hurt anyone, please, stop!"  
"There's a limit to how stubborn you can be, Sayaka!" _

She didn't know why. But the previously crushing darkness began to constrict more and more around her. It hurt, so much, and all she could do was try to thrash around but it just wasn't working-!

\--------

She heard a voice then, echoing faintly in the void.

_"Please, God... Look at the life I've lived. Please, let me have a happy dream, for once in my life..."_

And finally, someone's gentle smile could be felt (a prayer was answered), and a stream of light flew through dimensions like a shooting star, destroying the chains of destiny in its wake.

_"Don't worry, Sayaka. I know you don't want to be alone. It's okay. I'll be here with you, Sayaka."_

\--------

She could finally, suddenly see. But what she saw made her wish she couldn't.  
A bright red light, an incredible explosion.  
Looking around, she saw a dark blue room, calm, filled with empty seats, and cracked in the ceiling, exposing a similar room in red.  
Echoes of Kyoko's last words lingered in the air. And then the darkened fragments of red glass scattered around a grief seed made a terrifying amount of sense.  
Sayaka Miki fell to her knees, a stream of tears flowing down her cheeks silently. There was no energy left in her even to despair.

_"No, it'll be alright... I'm not going to let either of you die like this."_

It was the antithesis of the crushing blackness. Instead of a paralyzing, murky weight, Sayaka felt as though she was being lifted into the sky like a feather.  
A brilliant light began to shine in the midst of what used to be her barrier. From it, a pink beam shot out and hit the grief seed. It burst into dust, fading away instantly.  
The red shards on the ground began to glow. It started out so faint that she nearly missed it, but they began to glow brighter and brighter, the lights began to move like some strange fireworks display, and she could only watch, mesmerized.  
(That pink light was in there too, dancing around in something of a prayer)  
It culminated in a merging of some of the brightest lights she'd ever seen in her entire life, and then Kyoko was standing in front of her, alive and whole again.  
For a second, their eyes met. A mutual understanding passed between them, and memories from dozens of timelines flooded their minds.  
Kyoko grinned.  
Then it all vanished.

\--------

The goddess gave Sayaka a gentle smile. "You'll see her again. I promise."


End file.
